kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Nightmare
|voice_actor = Banjo Ginga}} Parallel Nightmare is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as the main antagonist of Super Kirby Clash. He is the parallel counterpart of Nightmare. Physical Appearance Parallel Nightmare's Power Orb form is a sphere with a dark blue upper half and a light blue lower half, and it is covered in red stars. Parallel Nightmare has gray skin and disembodied hands with long, skeletal fingers. He has a pointy nose, a rather large chin, and a mouth with sharp teeth that's almost always in an evil grin. He wears a pair of red crescent moon-like shades over his eyes. He wears a black cape with red stars on it. The interior of his cape appears to be a night sky full of stars. He wears a necklace with a crescent moon on it, and four red pauldrons. He also wears a red back piece and a red headpiece. The headpiece has two black, curved horns, and a black front with three orange gems. Lastly, he has a tornado-like body. In his Revenge form, his skin is slightly darker. His cape is now tattered and black with a slight reddish, fiery aura, and the interior is a red sky. His four pauldrons, backpiece, and headpiece are now purple. The furthest pauldrons on his left and right are slightly broken, with pieces floating beside them. His left horn is also broken with pieces floating above it. The left part of his shades is shattered, revealing his red eye, blazing with red electricity. His tornado-like body is also covered in red electricity. Games ''Super Kirby Clash Story After clearing some quests, Team Kirby hears rumors of a strange, caped man. Thinking that this man may be causing mischief, they set out to look for him. They arrive at The Ruins, where they encounter Parallel Nightmare. Parallel Nightmare attacks Team Kirby, but is defeated and flees to The Volcano. Team Kirby chases after him through rumors while completing more quests. After mistaking Taranza for him, Team Kirby finally tracks Parallel Nightmare down to The Empyrean. They do battle with him once more and defeat him, but he flees once again, this time to the Decisive Battlefield. After defeating Landia EX and Parallel Susie, Team Kirby at last catches up to Parallel Nightmare. However, instead of battling them himself, Parallel Nightmare opens a dimensional rift and summons King D-Mind. Despite Parallel Nightmare summoning King D-Mind to attack Team Kirby, he attacks Parallel Nightmare first by thwacking him with his hammer, sending him flying into the distance. Team Kirby then battles and defeats King D-Mind. After a few days of peace and quiet, an onslaught of monsters appear. Thinking Parallel Nightmare is behind this, Team Kirby sets out to look for him after hearing rumors that he was seen near the Castle Village and The Grasslands. After clearing more quests, they come across the Dreamscape, where Parallel Nightmare happens to be. Soon after defeating President Parallel Susie, they encounter Parallel Nightmare in his Revenge form, who had given up on ruling the Dream Kingdom in favor of exacting revenge on Team Kirby. They do battle one last time, and Team Kirby comes out on top. However, Parallel Nightmare rises back up from below, and as a last resort, opens a portal and summons the Aeon Hero. Parallel Nightmare's Revenge wickedly laughs at Team Kirby's impending doom, but is interrupted midway through by the Aeon Hero slicing him. He then screams as he disintegrates, seemingly putting an end to him. Despite having been disintegrated previously, Parallel Nightmare's Revenge had somehow survived and returns for one final fight in the Decisive Battlefield. Team Kirby and Parallel Nightmare's Revenge duke it out in a grueling battle, but Team Kirby emerges victorious, putting an end to Parallel Nightmare for good. Battle Parallel Nightmare's moveset mostly consists of Nightmare's from ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. He can open up his cape to shoot five stars in different directions, swoop from one side of the arena to the other along the ground, shoot a line or an onslaught of stars from his fingers, and shoot stars from the palms of his hands. He has a different attack as well, where he moves around the arena as his tornado-like body swirls around, damaging those who come in contact. He can also teleport around the arena. At half health, Parallel Nightmare charges up and flies into the background, where he fires a multitude of stars into the foreground. He can also now rise up into the air with his body exposed, and drop back down as his body creates a small whirlwind around him. Parallel Nightmare can now swoop in from the background as well. During his fight in The Empyrean, Parallel Nightmare gains attacks from Nightmare's battle in the Strato Patrol EOS sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack, including creating orbs of energy that slowly move in different directions and explode upon hitting the ground, as well as firing lasers from his hands directly below him, finishing off with two lasers at once. At half health, Parallel Nightmare will teleport to the center of the arena and will charge up as he gets closer to the ground. Then, his body becomes a massive tornado that pulls in the player, forcing them to run in the opposite direction. In his Revenge form, after he moves around the arena while his body swirls around, Parallel Nightmare will sometimes rise into the air at the center of the arena and drop back down. He can also now fire shots of three stars from the background before swooping in. He has various other changes as well, such as shooting more stars from the palms of his hands, creating an additional orb of energy, and firing more lasers, while also having a quicker charge time. During his massive tornado attack in later Revenge battles, Parallel Nightmare will create it at one side of the arena and slowly move towards the other side. In his final Revenge fight, the orbs Parallel Nightmare creates will occasionally circle around him before homing in on a random player. Additionally, when rising up into the air, he will fake out the player and stop midway down, right before dropping down on the opposite side. Related Quotes Trivia *Unlike his counterpart, Parallel Nightmare can be attacked anytime, and is not only able to be damaged when his body is exposed. *Parallel Nightmare's voice actor, Banjo Ginga, had previously voiced Nightmare in the Japanese version of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This marks a technical ten-year reprisal since Kirby 3D and a technical sixteen-year reprisal since the end of the anime. *Parallel Nightmare not only uses various attacks from Nightmare's appearance in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but also makes a few other, less obvious references to Nightmare's appearances. **Parallel Nightmare's attack where he flies into the background and fires a barrage of stars into the foreground is a reference to the opening of Nightmare's second phase in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. **Parallel Nightmare's pose when he hits half health, is about to be hit by the Team Meteor, and when he is sent flying into the air in his defeat animation is the same as Nightmare's pose when hit by the Star Rod. **Parallel Nightmare's defeat animation after being sliced by Aeon Hero references Nightmare's own defeat animation. *Parallel Nightmare is the first Parallel boss to have a Revenge form. *In-game, Parallel Nightmare's Revenge has a visible eye with an orange glow and red sparks. However, in his render for the Quest Board and the story cutscene before The Final Battle, his eye noticeably cannot be seen, with only the glow and sparks being shown. Artwork Parallel Nightmare.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel Nightmare's Revenge.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Revenge form) Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Halloween 2019.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery SKC Parallel Nightmare 1.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Parallel Nightmare Orb.jpg|Parallel Nightmare enters as in his Power Orb form. SKC Parallel Nightmare 2.jpg|Parallel Nightmare has appeared! SKC Parallel Nightmare 3.jpg|Parallel Nightmare shoots stars from his finger. SKC Parallel Nightmare 4.jpg|Parallel Nightmare casts stars. SKC Parallel Nightmare 5.jpg|Parallel Nightmare is furious! SKC Parallel Nightmare 6.jpg|Parallel Nightmare bombards Team Kirby with stars. SKC Parallel Nightmare 7.jpg|Parallel Nightmare drops from the sky. SKC Parallel Nightmare 8.jpg|Parallel Nightmare is defeated. SKC Parallel Nightmare Tougher 1.jpg|Parallel Nightmare drifts across the stage. SKC Parallel Nightmare Tougher 3.jpg|Parallel Nightmare fires a laser from his hand. SKC Parallel Nightmare Tougher 4.jpg|Parallel Nightmare fires lasers from both hands. SKC Parallel Nightmare Tornado.jpg|Parallel Nightmare creates a powerful tornado. SKC Parallel Nightmare Summon.jpg|Parallel Nightmare reappears at the Decisive Battlefield. SKC King D-Mind 0.jpg|Parallel Nightmare summons King D-Mind. SKC King D-Mind 2.jpg|King D-Mind whacks Parallel Nightmare. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 5.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 1.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge finds Team Kirby. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 2.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge swoops around. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 3.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge spins across the stage. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 4.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge shoots stars. SKC Parallel Nightmare Orbs.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge releases energy balls. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 6.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge summons Aeon Hero. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 7.jpg|Aeon Hero defeats Parallel Nightmare's Revenge. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG 8.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge perishes. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG extra.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge reappears in a Party Quest. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG extra 2.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge devastates Team Kirby. SKC Parallel Nightmare RVG extra 3.jpg|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge bombards Team Kirby with stars. ru:Параллельный Кошмар Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:Articles under construction Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Parallel Bosses Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Mythological characters Category:Another Dimension Category:Villains in Super Kirby Clash Category:Novel Characters